Hunters and target shooters often have difficulty keeping the barrel of their firearm steady during aiming and shooting. Various factors contribute to that difficulty, including weather, physical infirmities, weakening physical strength and awkward shooting locations.
Besides keeping a steady aim there are other conditions that affect a hunter's success. One factor is that the hunter's prey is typically moving. Another factor is that the hunter needs to maintain a degree of mobility to track targets, and to accommodate targets that approach from unexpected directions. Often the hunter encounters thick brush or tree limbs which block the view of perspective targets. Furthermore, many hunters desire to photograph game and it is difficult to switch between hunting gear and camera equipment
Existing devices do not adequately address all of the hunter's needs for mechanical support. What is needed is a device that steadies the hunter's aim under a wide span of environmental conditions, accommodates the hunter's need for mobility, and incorporates features that permit its adaptation to uses beyond just supporting a firearm while aiming and shooting.